The Beginning
by DarkBeauty123
Summary: Dawn Petting has been after her parents attention since she turned thirteen. But when she finds out the truth behind their reluctance to be around her, she finds out a secret that will permanently change her world. After hearing of a Legend that may be about her and a strange group of people, she'll learn that to survive the danger that awaits them, they must unite together.


There's a moment in life, where every one thinks back to when their life to a huge leap from where it was. Sometimes they realize it's taken a bad turn, and some realize it's taken a good turn.

I never really ever looked back on life. Never took the time to reflect the good and bad times. I felt went on, never hanging on the memories of my past. Maybe because I was naive. I didn't realize all the signs.

Mom was always spacey and in deep thought, never seeming to be down on Earth. Like if she was searching for something in her memory, a thought, a forgotten moment in her life. She was only ever away from her thoughts when she was talking to me, or cooking. But other than that, she was up on cloud nine.

Dad was always worrying. He'd pace back and forth, muttering to himself, then he'd hear me calling his attention and his eyes would momentarily flash in shock then return to normal.

By the way they spent their lives constantly worrying or in deep thought, they hardly noticed the trouble I ever got into. They didn't realize the amount of times I'd come home two hours late because I had detention. Or the three times I'd been suspended from school.

The only people I had for actual, non-family, comfort were my friends, who consisted of Julie and Hanna. Both were sisters, but they were close. They were always there for me, even though they always fight when their around me.

They knew my parents didn't know of half the things I did. And their parents were always to busy hosting fund-raisers and setting up parties and hosting events that they didn't even acknowledge their daughters. So, together we had created out own little group.

We caused destruction on the school, we talked back to teachers, we even attacked a teacher's car once. But our parents never even noticed. It was like, to them, one moment were all they think about but the next, they don't have the time of day for us. They don't even come when the principal calls them into the school.

The teachers think were being reckless cause were young, but they've got it all wrong. We just want our parents to know we exist. We even when as far as to get a bunch of whiskey, Vodka, and beer and throw a party out near the lake.

My parents didn't even realize I had gotten home after midnight, completely wasted, and stumbling around the room. The only people who did notice this were my brother and sister, Emily and Aiden. They took care of me, like actual parents.

And when they weren't fighting, they were screaming at my parents. I never understood what they were screaming about because they were talking too fast for me to understand. But whatever it was, had my parents feeling like crap afterwards.

I always kept thinking I did something wrong, but then I'd realize its not my fault, its their fault. Their too wrapped up in their lives to even think about me. But yet, I still get in trouble to try to catch their attention, even if it's just for a few moments.

They only time they ever really acknowledged me was when my sister told them I had dyed my hair black. Mom freaked out, saying that I ruined my precious golden hair. I had told her it would grow out and once it did, I'd just cut off the black part and leave it blond again.

But after that day, she didn't even sneak a look at my hair. I felt completely invisible to the world again, apart from my friends and siblings.

I once even asked her if I was adopted. We were nothing alike, and that had to the only reason she was avoiding me. Maybe I was adopted and my real parents wanted me back. I thought it was a stupid thought till she didn't answer. She didn't say anything for at least ten minutes before brushing off my question and asking me if I was hungry.

She never really understood what I was doing with my life. She didn't even understand me at all. Emily acted more like a mom. She was always helping me with my homework, reminded mom to cook dinner, reminded me to take a bath, told me to do my homework, she was the perfect fake mom. She was the person I went to advice for. I went to Aiden if I needed any help trying get some of the jocks to stop bothering me.

I remember that it was when I turned thirteen that they became spacey. But before that, they practically smothered me love and showered me with whatever I wanted. I don't know what happened after that, but I've been pining for that same attention ever since.

But if I had read into the signs more clearly, I probably would've realized the truth behind it all. I didn't realize I was going to be in for the biggest shock of my life soon.

That I was, indeed, adopted. And nothing was ever going to be the same again.


End file.
